Historically, the capabilities of biological and chemical laboratories have resulted in biological and chemical research being performed at separate locations. Bioconjugation is the process of coupling two biomolecules together in a covalent linkage (Hermanson (2008)). Bioconjugation is employed to study the function of biomolecules in living systems. The methods employed require the capabilities of both biological and chemical laboratories.
Water dispersible constructs of the general structure F-S-L (where F is a functional moiety, S is a spacer and L is a lipid) that spontaneously incorporate into lipid bilayers (KODE™ Constructs) have provided researchers with a means of functionalising the surface of living cells and membrane bound organelles and virions without the need for the capabilities of a chemical laboratory (Bovin et al (2005), Carter et al (2007), Korchagina et al (2008) and Bovin et al (2009)).
Notwithstanding these advances, the use of KODE™ Constructs by researchers in biological laboratories is for the most part restricted to the use of KODE™ Constructs that are available commercially. A method of preparing bespoke KODE™ Constructs capable of being employed in a biological laboratory using the equipment routinely available in those facilities is desirable.
Is an object of the invention described in this specification to provide such a method. Is an object of the invention described in this specification to provide a kit to facilitate the use of such method. These objects are to be read disjunctively with the object to at least provide a useful choice.